Unnamed
by DragonLord234
Summary: Naruto with Giant robots and WMD's  weapons of mass destruction.  nuf said in my oppinion


Ok so don't kill me this is not an update for my other story Naruto Way of Plasma, but this is a new story that I started working on that was inspired by a halo/MechWarrior cross over. So anyway if anyone is wondering why I haven't been updating my other story is that I am a college student and I do have to work seeing as I do not get any financial aid at all so that is the reason. Don't worry though I haven't abandoned anything just haven't found the time to write anything, but papers for school. The other reason why Naruto Way of Plasma hasn't been updated is that I had to get a new laptop and I'm still trying to see if I can recover anything from the old one and that is the one that had the next chapter of NWoP on it if I can't I'm going to have to try and write it over again from scratch.

Well anyway this is my new story still thinking of a name for it so if you guys would like to help me out a bit I would appreciate it, but what this is, is basically a crossover of Armored Core/MechWarrior/Warhammer 40K/Naruto. Hope that you guys all like it and as always please read and review.

I don't own anything except the things that I come up with otherwise I would be a lot richer then I am right now.

XOXOXOXOXO

A group of four humanoid robots moved through the forest at a fast pace (AN: think of tau battle suits with some things thrown in form other games, and I will explain what is from what.) each was painted in different colors and bore a different symbol. The first was a Hyuga made sniper pattern mech. The second was colored in an Inuzuka color patter and symbol. This one was an HK 392 pattern mech that was designed for close combat and tracking. The third member, and only flying unite, was an Aburame pattern mech. This was designed more for support and mid-ranged combat.

These three mechs and their pilots were grouped together to form a specialized team. They used the Hyuga and Inuzuka long range sensors and scanners to detect enemies or targets from long range. Once found, they can move in and have the Hyuga attack from long range with its plasma cannons, or its rail guns. While the Inuzuka moves in to engage other targets at close range. The Aburame stays in the middle of the two supporting either as needed. The real strength of the Aburame clan is that they have developed a way to drain a mech's energy core and either store it as a fuel for themselves or transfer it to an allied mech. The last mech was not painted in any of the clan colors, but painted a red, white and black. This mech had special equipment that allowed one pilot to force the sensors and read outs of an enemy mech thus making it so that they only saw what the user of this equipment wished.

"_Hinata report_" the leader of the group said over their tacnet (tactical network)

"_They are still following us sensei, though it still seems like they are moving slower than they should be._"

"_Could it be that they are setting up a trap ahead?_" Asked the Aburame

"_It's possible, but I don't think so._" Kiba stated as he activated his longer ranged sensors. "_Akamaru isn't picking up anything and we're not getting any indication that someone passed us._"

"_Sensei. The enemies have picked up speed and are now starting to actively pursue. Also it seems that we were lead into a very elaborate trap._"

"_Explain._"

"_Well it seems that we were being herded into the path of a second group of Iwa mechs that were on patrol. It seems that they timed it so that we would be caught between the two in about 30 min and counting. We're stuck in between a rock and a hard place. If we slow down then we will be over taken by the ones pursuing, if we speed up we run into the patrol unite. Move to either side and not only do we have both groups gunning for us, but we don't get any closer to home."_

"_Damn are we close enough to the boarder for our distress beacon to be received?"_ Asked Kurinai

"_possible, but we also have to take into account that they may have jamming equipment with them. This will be especially true if we run into that patrol squad" answered the Aburame _

" _chance we'll have to take."_

-This is jounin commander of squad 8 requesting aid from any nearby allies to Konoha. We are being pursued by a group of Iwa mechs, what appears to be a medium assault squad and a patrol squad. We are unsure of the strength of either group, but we are in need of immediate support.-

After Kurinai recorded her message her main com screen blinked with the words message sent and repeated. Now all they had left to do was wait, hope, and survive.

XOXOXOXOXO

We find a large outcropping of rocks, atop which rested a rather large custom maid mech. Unlike most conventionally created mechs or even line produced clan mechs custom made mechs generally ended up as better made and more versatile design, this along with the fact that they also are a heartier design makes them an all-around better mech. In that same vain most custom mechs and their pilots are normally destroyed very easily owing to the fact that the pilots using them are incompetent idiots. For the custom that we see on this outcropping was not one of these pilots though.

Naruto was an orphan, and had gotten a job working at Ichirakus garage and bar. He started working on machines as early as he can remember. You see, Naruto was not well liked by most of the community of Konoha village because of who his parents were. Naruto was an anthomorph. That is to say that he is a hybrid of an animal and a human, which is more commonly known or as far as pure breed humans were concerned, were-people. Now this doesn't mean that at the full moon he goes berserk and starts killing people. No, what this means is that he looks human, but with ears and tail of an animal, and in his specific case a fox. To most people he was a freak of nature especially seeing as it was found out that he was a high born, meaning that he had both a human hybrid and animal form that he could take at will.

Regardless, Naruto's life was utter hell until he met the Ichirakus and TenTen of the Steel Wolves, and found his love and genius with machines. It was one night when Naruto couldn't go to sleep and so, being board, decided to go to the garage that his ji-san ran and started tinkering with one of the car engines that needed to be repaired. Naruto had messed around with the engine for a while until he started to feel sleepy. He finished up with what he was doing, cleaned up, and then went to sleep. The next morning there was a commotion and a lot of voices that woke Naruto up the next day. He wasn't overly worried until he heard his ji-san voice. Naruto almost freaked and ran until he saw his nee-chan walk by his door to get him up. This wasn't what comforted him, but what did was the smile that she wore when she walked up to the door.

"Come on Naru-chan. Father has some good news for you."

"Do you know what it is Ayame-nee? I mean I haven't done anything at all to upset anyone."

"Don't worry about it. You'll see what it is in a moment. Besides I said that it was good news didn't I?"

"Ok I'll be there in a sec."

After the two had made their way down the stairs they were greeted by the sight of Teuchi shaking the hand of a man. This man was 6' 4" (for people who don't know what that means or don't know what the symbols I used ' is used for feet " is used for inches) with heavy muscles and was covered in a collection of scars marks and burns. When Naruto first saw this man he hid himself behind Ayame, scared by the sight of the man. The man seeing this gently sat on the ground and motioned with his hands to come sit in his lap much like you would with a skittish animal. Naruto eventually came over to the larger man and gently sniffed his hand and then sat in his lap.

"Hello Naruto do you know who I am?" Naruto shook his head, "Well my name is Hiro, head of the Steel Wolves, and I was wondering if it was you who fixed my car." This time Naruto hesitated for a bit. He wasn't sure what to do seeing as if this man was one who hated Anthros, then he could get his new family in trouble, but at the same time Naruto got the impression that this man was trustworthy. As if reading the boys mind Hiro taped Naruto on the nose to get his attention, "I have no problems with anthromorphs Naruto. Haha in fact, if I did I wouldn't have the family that I have today ." At this he stopped seeing Naruto's confused look and Hiro just smiled and said, "you see Naruto I married an anthromorph a wolf-woman to be exact. That's why we call our family the Steel Wolves." After thinking about that information for a bit Naruto decided that this man could be trusted.

"Yes sir I was the one who fixed the engine. I hope that I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, of course not Naruto in fact, it is running better than it has in years. So I talked it over with your ji-san here and I would like for you to come and work at my shop. Of course it is up to you, but we work on War Mechs which are much more complex and even deal in custom mechs. So, what do you think?

Naruto turned to look at his ji-san who just nodded his head saying without words that it was ok with him if Naruto wanted to go. Naruto looked back at Hiro and nodded vigorously at getting a chance to go and work with the Steel Wolves clan.

Naruto was broken from his revelry by the beeping of his com unit telling him that he had received a message. Naruto hopped the seven foot jump to the knee joint and then the next ten to the main cabin of his mech. Once inside there was a noticeable difference when compared to most mech cockpit layouts. First off there were only a few hard keyboards, each set close to the floor. Next there was no central command seat that was prevalent in almost all mech designs. The last thing was only noticeable when Naruto stepped into the command circle. As soon as he set foot within the command circle, pict screens came online and the image of a woman appeared floating in mid-air. This is what made all anthromorph mechs different. The reason for these changes in anthro mech design was owing to their enhanced senses, strength, and reflexes. They could not use most conventional tech seeing as it was just too frail. More times than not they would rush or short out the tech that was used to move and use a mech. So the Anthros that used mechs and other advanced tech developed a new technology that used a body suit that tracked the nerve impulses of the body and transferred that movement to their mechs they called this the Body Mech interface Unit or the BMIU.

Now what made Naruto's mech was still more different from most units owing to the fact that he had created a PAI. A PAI or personal artificial intelligence would effectively give his mech a mind of its own. Now the advantage of this is that the AI unit could learn and help him learn from each of their experiences in combat. It could access data and sensor readings which gave him the ability to what could be called having eyes in the back of his head. Now along with this the main advantage comes with the idea that if bot user and AI are in sync with each other they would be unstoppable. All the natural reflexes of an anthromorph mixed with the processing power of a super computer. Now the problem with this is that most people have issues with AI's, so they aren't trusted or used unless they have blocks and other programs that basically makes them subservient to the user. Now when this is done it prevents a full connection that is necessary to initiate what is known as a full berserker mode or a full sync between man and machine.

**AN: You can think of the control system for Anthros to be like the control system form Ggundam. As for the AI think of cortana.**

Naruto didn't impose these blocks on his own AI system and even went so far as to give it as much room for it to grow as possible. He created a portable travel unit so that he could even take her with him. He had installed a neural network throughout his body so that essentially he would become her body, and she would hear feel taste and smell what he did. This also gave him a great deal of control over his body's reaction and gave him the ability to communicate either electronically through the tacnet or just as any normal person would.

"Kyuubi, bring up the message and play it please."

The image, which was a 5'9' woman with blood red hair nine tails in the same color, and two fox ears on top of her head, she was wearing a red kimono with sakura blossoms around it, appeared and nodded.

"will do Naruto, but I would suggest that we hurry along our way as the message was an emergency beacon/distress frequency before it was jammed."

"Will do. Bring all the main systems online and set a marker for where the com came from."

Kyuubi nodded before disappearing and a myriad of lights winked on showing the status of each system as it came online. Once everything was set Naruto activated the command circle and it interfaced with his body suit. After testing movements to make sure everything was set with the interface unit he shot off like a bullet form a gun. As he got closer to the origin of the transmission he realized that he might have a harder time tracking the transmission seeing as he was getting closer to Iwa which used a jamming device which created a bubble around one unit that covered a specific area and didn't allow any electronic signals in or out. This presented a problem in that he would have no indication of what the team who sent the distress beacon was located.

Just as this thought crossed his mind Kyuubi decided to butt in. "Naruto I have detected an Iwa's transmission that states that they have caught four Konoha spies."

"Can you trace the signal?"

" Of course I can. I have already marked the point on you map."

"Thanks Kyu, I don't know what I would be without you."

"most likely lost and some loud mouthed idiot claiming impossible goals."

Naruto shuddered thinking that it would probably be true. He then course corrected in mid-air and sped off in the direction of the transmission.

Naruto arrived at the clearing he noted that there were eight targets. He took a deep breath and then jumped into the clearing. Quickly drawing the two machinegun pistols he unloaded each into the head and chest plate of two of the six mechs in front of him. Another advantage that was previously not mentioned was that by having a nine handicapped AI you also, effectively, have two minds doing two different things. On that note while Naruto was gunning down his two opponents and aiming his shoulder mounted rail gun at a third the nine tails, being controlled by Kyuubi, shot up and three opened up at the tip and revealed plasma rifles, which took out the three remaining Iwa mechs in front of him. While Naruto was aiming and firing his rail gun through the cockpit of the last mech in front of him the other two Iwa mechs tried to attack him from behind. Of the six remaining tails four of them shoot up and stopped the Iwa's attack in mid thrust by wrapping around the arms and then ripping them off. The last two tails shot in and through the chest plates of the each enemy's cockpits and ended the fight.

As Naruto took a more relaxed stance his mech mimicked the motion he released the cockpit catches and lowered the main chest plate.

"Well hello team eight, long time no see. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. Now would someone like to tell me what happened and how our premiere stealth/recon/assassination team got itself in an assault position? Or better yet why are you in enemy territory when there has been no missions to Iwa and there has not been a declaration of war made against said nation. If anything this would be seen as an act of war it our Hokage cannot work something out or find a very good reason for why you are all here."

"Commander Naruto please let me explain" Kurinai spoke up first. "The reason why we were here was for a simple recon mission as dictated to us by the council. I believe that we were set up to be captured…"

"First off," Naruto interrupted "why are you accepting missions that are either not sanctioned by our Hokage, and even more that you are not being given by a mission deliverer or in this case as it involves invading another nation by the Hokage himself? Kurinai I know that you are a new jounin and that there are a number of ways you could have been threatened into taking this mission, but you still should have gone to the Hokage or someone else first. I know that you know what could have happened to you and your team, so there really isn't any point in a lecture. So, everyone mount up and lets head for home. We'll discuss what we will happen once we get home and talk to Hokage-sama.

Well there you go hope that you all like it. Read and review if you want more of this and I promise as soon as I can I'll update my other story.


End file.
